Won't Back Down
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Chase turns into Spike by accident but Mr. Davenport says it may last an entire year. But instead of getting angry and destroying things, Spike seems more interested in Bree, who now has to deal with him... A REQUESTED FIC! (Lollipop). A Bree x Spike Fic BRIKE!
1. Intro: Spike Takes Over

**Author's Note: I just want to start off by apologizing real quick to Lollipop, because I know you requested for this to be out sooner but honestly I had to get caught up with other work. So don't worry I'll definitely be taking care of this, trust me it's gonna be one hell of a ride. I hope you all like it and please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Intro: Spike Takes Over**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

Chase is in the lab with Mr. Davenport both having worked non-stop on the kinks in some of Mr. Davenport's inventions for his online buyers on "The Call". After what happened with the exoskeleton and Leo last year, Davenport was lucky to have anyone interested in buying. Which is why Chase was stuck at home to help, since as Mr. Davenport said, "Chase I need you here to help me if this is going to help bring back "The Call", and besides this way while Leo's at school he won't be able to bother either of us and it should go off without a hitch." Davenport explained. Even though Chase has always been ahead of his class and bullied at school, he still enjoyed just being out and having the chance he was never given growing up, to interact with others. 'Why can't I just have a normal life? I always do everything he asks never thinking about what I want…' Chase thinks to himself still upset with Mr. Davenport for pulling him out of school. 'When's it going to be my turn?' Chase concludes never coming up with an answer frustrating him even further causing him to accidently crushing the device in his hand.

"Dammit." Chase growls out to himself lowly so as not to get Mr. Davenport's attention from across the room, as he tries to fix out the dents and internal damage as fast as bionically possible. 'Why does it have to be so sensitive?!' Chase thinks to himself after rewiring. "Whoa Chase slow down there!" Mr. Davenport says suddenly appearing next to Chase after seeing him move so fast. "Look I know it seems like a bit more work, what with all the even bigger supply since we didn't get a sale on anything last year. So why don't you just go upstairs and take a break." "But the call…" "Ahem" Mr. Davenport interrupts. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Chase tries again, " "The Call" starts in a few minutes and you said you needed my help with that." Chase argues this time saying 'the call' with a deeper eerie accent, not wanting his effort to be all for nothing. "Yeah I know that, but I think maybe you should just relax now, you can still advertise the merchandise if you want but if you don't I don't mind doing it alone." Davenport explains. 'Of course now he chooses to act like a dad.' Chase thinks, as he walks away with a rushed "Fine." Before leaving and taking the elevator upstairs.

After leaving the lab, Chase stops for a moment at hearing his stomach growl. Remembering he didn't have that much of anything to eat besides breakfast, since he was working in the lab with Mr. Davenport all day. 'School's probably over by now… It's still early though' Chase thinks before deciding on eating a hot pocket before going back down to start "the call". Putting his food in the microwave and passing the time on deciding what he would have to say to the buyers interested in buying Mr. Davenport's inventions, while grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, 'I probably shouldn't try doing the call, uhh I could use a vacation.' Chase continues thinking to himself before hearing the microwave ring. Grabbing another hot pocket from the freezer side of the fridge, Chase takes the hot pocket out of the microwave and replaces it with the frozen one to heat up so that it'd be ready when he was done with the first one. Suddenly Chase felt a quick breeze from behind him, turning around while taking bite from his hot pocket, not waiting for it to cool down. "Aah" Chase yells, burning his tongue. "Hahehe" Looking back up Chase see's Bree giggling at him. "Whaa are you doing here so soon?" Chase asks, his voice a bit slurred from burning his tongue. Suddenly feeling a bit more heated for some reason all over his body now. "Well I'm not sure if you noticed but school just ended and I have super speed." Bree points out.

'Gah! I should've known that! Man I really need to get out of the lab…' Chase thinks even more frustrated with how slow he's been acting today, taking a drink to try and cool off the rise in his temperature. "And what happened to you today? I didn't see you at school today, Mr. Davenport just said you were gonna be running late." Bree asks as Chase roll his eyes at the excuse Mr. Davenport gave to everyone. "Nothing Mr. Davenport made me stay behind to help him with "The Call". Chase explains. "Ugh do have to say it like that?" Bree now asks annoyed. "Yes, yes "I do" " Chase responds coming closer to Bree face to taunt her, his body heat feeling more intense now as he got closer. 'What's wrong with me?' Chase thinks in his head, not sure why he feels this intense heat all of a sudden. 'It's just stress, I just need to go and cool off in the living room.' Chase thinks to himself as he steps back and walks out of the kitchen area into the living room, ignoring what Bree was saying. "Are you alright Chase? You're acting weird, er" Bree asks following him out noticing him stumble a bit before sitting down on the couch. "Huh, uh yeah Bree I fine just exhausted I guess." Chase says lying down not believing his own words, feeling light headed. "I don't know Chase…" Bree reaches over "wow you're hot." Bree says. Chase feeling a burst of heat that came as soon as Bree touched his forehead. 'Okay I'm obviously going crazy now if I think Bree is causing all of this, I mean I've been through training more exhausting than the work I just did. So why do I feel like this?' Chase thinks as he feels the heat go down again, when Bree puts her hand off his forehead. **'Don't worry Chase your just exhausted like you said, so just let me take over from here.' **"Spike?!" Chase shouts out. Suddenly losing control Chase goes under while Spike takes over.


	2. The Heat

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update this, I've been so busy lately (cause of schoolwork and final exams are coming in next week, not even including technical school work) so I might not be able to update for a while or as much as I would like. But I wanna let you guys know real quick that Spike is not evil, just ****misunderstood and very mischievous ****(which will be explained later in the story). Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Spike, and a BIG THANK YOU to Lollipop who gave me the idea for this fic. **

**Chapter 1 – The Heat**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.) **

"Spike? Chase what do you mean, is this some kind of joke cause it's not funny." Bree says, looking undecided on whether to be worried or upset. Spike simply just stares at Bree, smiling before coming closer to Bree as she starts backing away. "Alright you had your fun, now seriously..." Bree says before falling back on the couch, but before she could get the chance to get up. Spike's already on top of her, grabbing her wrist and crossing them over her chest before laying on top of her. "Chase…" "Nope hehe, guess again." Spike says, Bree hearing the deeper tone in his voice. "Spike?" "Yep, took you long enough to get that. Good thing you're pretty." Spike says. "What? Will you just get off me?!" Bree asked ignoring the "pretty" comment, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in his hold. "Nah I kinda like you like this. I don't know why you always gotta be in a rush anyways, I mean you do have super speed." Spike explains as Bree struggles to get out of his hold. "Spike!" "Ow what? I'm right here, you don't have to shout." "Then let me go." Bree says. "You forgot to say please." Spike says as he lays down his head on her, smirking as she tries to get out. "Please!" "Again with the shouting? And I'll think about it." Spike said. "Wha…" "Alright, you're free!" Spike shouts before Bree can start her sentence, letting go and getting off of Bree who just super speeds herself off the couch when Spike is standing. As Adam and Leo walk through the door, "What's up guys." Leo says thinking everything is normal, well as normal as having bionic siblings could be anyways. "No much." "Chase turned into Spike and he's hot for some reason!" Bree shouts out. "You know I wouldn't mind you shouting and saying I'm hot at the same time, only under different circumstances." Spike says as Bree and Leo look at him in disbelief. Adam acting quick and grabbing Spike and lifting him up, as everyone had told him to do if it ever happened again.

"Hey put me the fuck down!" Spike shouts kicking out his legs trying to hit Adam. "Ha how do you like it?" Bree taunts. "Wow you were right Bree he is hot." Adam says as he keeps Spike locked in his arms. "Leo go get Mr. Davenport and tell him what's going on." Bree instructs as she tries to get a hold of Spike's legs to stop him from struggling. Leo went running as fast as he could down to the lab, where he finds Davenport demonstrating more of his inventions in front of the monitor. "Big D!" Leo whisper shouts, for Davenport to hear him without the buyers noticing. "And that concludes 'The Call'! All bought products will be shipped and there to you as soon as tomorrow" Davenport says having finalized the sale, smiling through the conclusion of the show before turning off the monitors. "Wow yeah baby yeah, Leo you're not gonna believe this but I just made over 450 billion just now! What's going on?" Davenports says excited before he notices the alarmed look on Leo's face. "Spike's upstairs and Adam and Bree are trying to hold him down before he starts something so hurry up!" Leo shouts out in a rush, Davenport instantly running up to the elevator at hearing "Spike's upstairs". Davenport runs into the living room and see's Adam and Bree sitting on Spike whose lying on his stomach, on the couch. "Guys, what happened?" Davenport asked. "I'll tell you what happened Chase was tired for some reason and starting feeling all hot and then… he turned into Spike for some reason! So you tell us, what is going on?!" Bree says sitting back on top of Spike after getting off to yell at Davenport before Adam struggled. "Alright just… get Spike in the lab and put him in Chase's capsule. I'll run a diagnostics test and see what's going on with his bionics." Davenport says as calmly as he can. Adam and Bree getting off of Spike but before he can get a chance to run, Adam quickly grabs him and picks him up bridal style, squeezing him close so he can't use his arms or legs to flail out and hit him.

As they soon reach the lab with Spike cursing the whole way, Davenport instructs Adam to throw Spike into Chase's capsule and for Bree to look it quickly as soon as he's fully in. Soon after, Davenport unlocks a knock out gas and tells everyone to wait upstairs. "I'm not leaving until I know what's going on and how long is that knock out gas going to last?" Bree says ignoring Davenport's command, as he looks at the monitor showing all of Chase's/Spike's bionics. "Not very long, just enough for him not to struggle so I can figure out what's going on, and so far it's obviously some kind of glitch and a severe one too…" Davenport says still looking at the computer while running through Spike's statistics in the capsule, who seemed to stir in his unconsciousness. "I'm not sure exactly what's causing it but for whatever reason I don't think I'll be able to fix it…" "What! What'd you mean you can't fix this?! You have to fix this!" Bree interrupts. "I meant to say I can't fix it without potentially harming Chase or Spike. Whatever this… heat glitch or whatever it is could potentially fry his bionics if I was to try and fix him up, and he'll die if that happens." Davenport explains. "But isn't there something you can do about him though?" Bree asked desperately. "I'm sorry Bree but this is something that's just gonna have to fix itself." "How long will that be?" Bree asked concerned about Chase being gone. "Again I'm not sure, that could be from the next minute to… a year?" "A year!" Bree shouts out, not liking the idea of Spike being out for a year. "I said I don't know! Okay! I'm just as worried about Chase as you are, but I don't what to do." Davenport says. "I didn't mean like that, yeah I'm worried about Chase but Spike… really I mean he gets in enough trouble in less than an hour. What'd you think he's gonna do in a year?" Bree points out. "Yeah that may be a problem." Davenport says. "You see, so what do we do now? Gag him up? Strap him down somewhere?" "Kinky." Spike says, having woken up from the knock out gas and sneaking behind Bree who jumps up in surprise. "God Spike! Don't do that!" Bree shouts out, turning around to face him. "Hey I wasn't complaining." Spike says, smirking at Bree.

"Yeah you better not complain when I lock your ass back where you came from." Bree tries to threaten. "Well that's your problem sweetheart. But since you look cute when you're mad, let me spell it out for you just so you can remember. I. Can. Not. Go. Away. Until. My. Bionics. Fix. Themselves." Spike says slow and tauntingly. While Bree looks shocked and confused at Spike for calling her sweetheart, with her mouth open in a perfect o-shape. "Heh hahaha" Spike laughs. Davenport joining him not able to help himself, until Bree then gets over her shock and gives them both the evil eye causing Davenport to stop short while Spike continued to keep laughing. "What's so funny?!" Bree shouts, getting aggravated at Spike's laughter. "Wow you must really be deaf, but like I said your just too adorable sometimes hehe." Spike explains smirking at Bree who just looks pissed off at him. "I cannot deal with this Mr. Davenport!" Bree yelled. "Look I know this might seem bad…" "Bad? No we've had bad before, this is worse!" "Still I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on him." "What?! No way, why do I have to do it?!" Bree says demanding to know, looking between Davenport and Spike in disbelief. "Bree you already know, Tasha and I are going on a trip to Australia in less than two hours." "I thought you said it was a business trip! Does Tasha really have to go, why can't she look after Spike?!" Bree interrupted. "As I was saying Bree, you have to make sure Spike doesn't go off on anyone or anything. You know how he gets, he's programmed to be angry and violent it's not his fault. But if he's out for too long then who knows how he'll act, the commando app was only made to be temporary and in case of an emergency, so he might act a little different or we might get Chase back." Davenport explains, as Spike just looks between Davenport and Bree. "Oh… but still why do I have to be the one to look out for Spike?" Bree asks, trying to find some loop hole.

"Again Bree you know how Spike is, sure I could try and let the other guys keep an eye on Spike but really what's the point of that. What if Spike did go on a rampage, Leo would be completely defenseless and probably end up losing Spike in the process. Adam could help to keep him under control but Spike would probably just end up sending him on some wild goose chase and then we'd have no one to hold him down, but you, you're fast. With you if there was ever an emergency then you're tough enough to take care of yourself and smart enough to not let him get away and speed your way to Adam so he can help you bring him down." "He can try." Spike interrupts. "He already did." Bree taunts. "I learn from my mistakes, besides it'll take more than what he can handle." Spike shoots back. "Are you sure Tasha can't stay here?" Bree suddenly asks, looking away from Spike. "Tasha is coming along so I can make up for Eddie messing up our anniversary. That means getting out of the house so he won't be there and since I happen to be taking a trip to Australia, then I figured it would make it up to her. He can also help you look out for Spike to." Davenport says explaining why Tasha is coming on the trip as well. "Hey it wasn't my fault! And like I would ever help her, what has she ever done for me?!" Eddie says, trying to defend himself. "Oh yes you did!" Davenport shouts back at the computer screen. "But I was gonna go to a party with my friends tomorrow, remember? It's not fair!" Bree shouts out ignoring Davenport and Eddie's argument, and remembering how her friends described it as the most epic one planned in a lifetime. "Oh god was that tomorrow? I'm sorry, I know that was important to you but… hey, why don't you take Spike with you then. You know this way he can interact with others and just…" "No! Are you crazy?! He'll ruin everything, plus Ethan will be there and our relationship has already hit a few bumps, I don't need Spike ruining that too." Bree shouts out, the idea of Spike at the party with her sounding worse than hanging around him just to make sure he doesn't go on a rampage.

Suddenly before Davenport could say something back, Spike comes up and gives him a bone crushing hug. "Ah! Spike… too hard. Help" Davenport says. "Yeah Spike! Crush him, trying to blame me for everything!" Eddies cheers before Bree pulls on the back of Spike's shirt, choking him on the collar of his shirt. "Gah! Eddie!" Davenport shouts, trying to catch his breath as soon as Spike releases him, the computer screen going black as Eddie leaves. As Spike backs away with his hands behind his back, smirking as he puts Davenport's wallet in his back pocket. "You see Bree… he can be good, he's just a little intense." Davenport says. "A little?" "Okay a lot, but who doesn't? Please just do this for me and I won't ask anything of you that interferes with your social life, ever." Davenport says. "Alright fine, I won't like it but I'll do it." Bree says thinking it would be worth a chance for a normal life outside the lab, it might even be what she needed to mend her and Ethan's relationship since they could hardly spend any time together. "Thank you. Now I'm just gonna go finish packing up, Tasha and I are leaving tonight to get an early start tomorrow. But don't worry, before you know it Chase will be back and you won't have to keep an eye on Spike forever." Davenport responds. "Yeah yeah yeah." Bree says before Davenport grabs her into a hug making her smile. "Alright, I'm trusting you to look out for him so just make sure everyone's safe and that nothing gets destroyed." "No problem…" Bree says leaving out her comment about Spike. "Good now, you'll be alright here for a little bit right Spike?" Davenport says warily not liking the idea of Spike going off on his lab just because he felt like it. "Whatever just go." Spike responds. "Alright come on Bree I'm gonna need you to explain this to Adam and Leo for me." "Ugh, that'll take all day." Bree says as she and Davenport leave Spike alone in the lab, thinking of how she can break this into bite size pieces for Adam to understand.

As soon as they leave Spike instantly grabs Davenport's wallet out of his pocket and starts pulling out his credit cards and I.D. "Eddie do me a favor." Spike says to the black monitors. "What? What do you want?" Eddie says suddenly popping up on the screen. "I need you to make me a fake I.D. and a copy of these credit cards." Spike explains, showing Eddie the cards and Davenports I.D. "Ooooh playing identity thief huh? Well what's in it for me, huh?" Eddie asks. "Please if anything I'm behaving and if you help me, then I'll help you get to Australia with Davenport." Spike says. "Behaving? Hahahah I'd hate to see how you act out then and how're you gonna do that?" "With this." Spike says, pulling out Leo's tablet from his 'Mission Specialist' Desk. "I'll hook this up to the computer, you get in and I sneak this on their carry-on bags." Spike explains. "Hmmm so you want me to help you steal Davenport's identity so you can use his money so I can go with him and Tasha to Australia? I'm in!" Eddie says as Spike smiles and shows Eddie the credit cards as he processes the information. While Spike takes a quick picture that he sends to Eddie so he can make the I.D. "Alright there you go it's all done, now plug that thing in before they leave." Eddie says as he finishes processing the credit cards as they come out of the computer complete with Spike's picture on the I.D. card while Spike plugs in the tablet and Eddie shows up on the screen. Spike then puts the fake I.D. and copied credit cards in Chase's wallet and Davenport's card and I.D. in his wallet. "Alright now take me to their bags! Oh and make sure you don't put me in Tasha's bag, who knows what I could be stuck with" Eddie says. Spike unplugging the tablet as Eddie starts asking what he's gonna need with Davenport's identity. "It's a surprise that's all you need to know, and besides I'd rather you be in Australia with them than over here spying on me." Spike explains as he gets in the elevator. "Oh alright…" Eddie says as Spike exits the elevator, turning the screen off so Eddie can't be seen as he sees Tasha's and Davenport's bags in the living room. He rushes over and puts Eddie in one of the bags, not really caring who's it was and putting Davenport's wallet on the coffee table.

Attempting then to sneak back into the lab, Spike gets caught by Adam who runs right up to him. "Where do you think you're going?" "Bathroom." Spike says trying to get Adam to leave him alone. "Not without me you're not." Adam says. "Adam!" Bree shouts out from behind him, not at all amused at what he just said. "What? You said it yourself, we all have to look out for Spike." Adam says. "I can look out for myself." Spike says. "I'm the one that has to look out for him" Bree explains, ignoring Spike. "Alright if you wanna go with him go ahead, but I don't know how you're gonna watch him at school in the boys bathroom." Adam says. "Not like that! I meant… never mind" Bree shouts frustrated, before giving up on explaining any more to Adam. Before Davenport came down the stairs carrying Tasha in his arms "Alright guys, me and Mrs. Davenport here are leaving now, and Adam can you help me out with the bags?" Davenport says as he puts Tasha down on her feet, smiling at her as he says "Mrs. Davenport". Adam rushes over to help Davenport with his bag before Davenport stops what he's doing, "Where's my wallet?" Davenport asks out loud. Looking around Adam finds it on the coffee table, "Right here!" he shouts, picking it up and handing it to Davenport. "But it was in my pocket…" Davenport says, trying to think how it could've ended up on the coffee table. "And now it's in your hands." "No Adam, I meant how was it not where I left it in my back pocket." Davenport explains. "The same way I can't find my grill back pack, you misplaced it. Geez you guys call me the dumb one." Adam says nodding his head as he walks out the door with most of the luggage. Davenport seeming to accept that and ignoring Adam's comment at the end as he turned to Bree, Spike and Leo who just walked in. "Alright whatever he just said, and guys… behave yourselves, I'm trusting all of you to not make the house a mess when I get back okay goodbye bye love you and take care." Davenport says, rushing on that last part as he walked out of the house with Leo, ho wanted to say bye to his mom. "So, alone at last." Spike says. "Unfortunately." Bree responds, sitting on the couch. "Hehe, you say it like it's a bad thing." Spike says, leaning over the couch next to Bree's head. "It is so just go away." Bree says plainly ignoring Spike. "Just wait and see, you'll be addicted to me before I'm gone princess. So get used to me and I'll never go away when you're mine." Spike explains possessively, as the front door opens and Adam and Leo come through the door. Spike stops leaning on the couch and starts walking away to the lab smirking the whole way, leaving Bree sitting there on the couch confused. 'It's only a matter of time' Spike thinks to himself as he get in the elevator and goes down to the lab.


	3. What the Hell

**Author's Note: Hey Fuzzy Buddy's, I'm updating this now while I can and sadly Lollipop my summer doesn't start till next week. I even tried putting more space between the paragraphs to make it easier to read so let me know what you think of that. Also Brike! (Spike x Bree) is just fucking perfect for this couple's name. Thank you so much BraseLover, can someone also come up with something for Chase x Adam too (all I got was Cham). Anyways before I start drabbling on, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats!**

**Chapter 2 – What the Hell**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

The next morning Spike woke up early from Chase's capsule, having not caused any problems for anyone, it didn't seem all that suspecting for him to go to sleep early.However when everyone woke up and smelled food from the kitchen and found Spike cooking, something just didn't add up. "So Spike…" Leo started before Spike turned to look at him, and Leo just went silent from his stare. "What's all this?" Bree asked, trying to figure out whether Spike might've poisoned it or put something else in their food. "It's called breakfast Bree." Adam answers instead, already putting bacon in his mouth before serving himself.

"Eh, food's food I guess, and it's not like my mom cooked it." Leo says deciding to just serve himself as well and joining Spike and Adam on the table to eat. Bree still a bit suspicious just grabs a plate, serves herself and sits down at the table across from Spike with Leo and Adam between them. "So really, why'd you make breakfast?" Bree asks, taking small bites from her pancake and bacon she served herself. "No reason, why should I need a reason to cook food for everyone?" Spike asks simply.

"Because you're Spike." "And that entitles me to what exactly?" Spike questions, remaining calm and collected. "Oh I don't know… Destruction, a psychotic angry ego, rudeness, terrorism, chaos, demolition-" "Aren't destruction and demolition the same thing." Spike says interrupting Bree's list of faults on him. "Did I mention rudeness?" "Yeah you did, but don't think you know me that well." "I know you enough to know that sooner or later you're gonna try to do something either crazy or evil. Like taking over the world or something." Bree says while Spike continues to eat and Leo just looks between the two of them questionably, Adam completely ignoring them and getting a second plate of eggs and more bacon.

"Oh come on, world domination really? Is that what you're resorting to? I'm not sorry to tell you this but that's just so overrated, I mean seriously why would I want to take over just to tell people to do what they already know how to do. Don't get me wrong I love having power as much as the next guy, I'd just rather be myself though. Not some king of the world." Spike explains getting up to put his plate away, and leave to the elevator down to the lab. Leaving Bree at the table feeling bad.

'He knows what he's doing, making me feel bad like this. Why am I even feeling bad in the first place, he started it. Just like he starts everything else!... Then why do I feel the need to apologize to him.' Bree argues with herself as she picks at her food. Trying to distract herself from her thoughts. Finishing up quickly before Adam and Leo who start talking about the new Pig Zombie movie, Bree walks over to the elevator to talk to Spike. Convincing herself that's it's just to make sure that Spike hasn't tried to do anything reckless and insane.

As soon as the elevator opened Bree looked around the lab and couldn't see Spike anywhere. "Hello There." Spike says next to Bree's ear. "God dammit! What have I told you about popping out of nowhere?!" Bree shouts out in surprise. Spike just smiling back as he hung upside down, holding on to some kind of strap attached to the ceiling "And what have I told you about shouting and following me?" Spike asks. "That's only because you surprised me and you were there when Davenport told me look out for you." Bree responds.

"Right so I must be full of surprises then, although I'd like to hear you shout out for different reasons. And do you really have to follow me when you know I'm in the house?" "I have to follow you until you leave and Chase comes back, that way I can have a normal life without any interruptions with missions or some crazy psychopathic alter-ego." Bree growls out. "Careful babe, you're starting to sound like me with that growl." Spike teases. "I could never be like you!" "Oh really." Spike says as he flips and lands on his feet, detaching himself from the straps and walking closer to Bree. "Then how about instead of thinking of me as an alter-ego. Think of me as more of like an escape for Chase, from all this." Spike says, waving his hands around the lab.

"Why would Chase need an escape, he's happy with all the gadgets and gizmos Davenport has." Bree responds, backing up a bit more as Spike gets closer. "Right and you all actually believe that. You think he doesn't feel tired or used?" Spike asks, pressing Bree against her tube. "Why would Chase have to feel like that?" Bree asks, now openly curious and concerned for Chase's well-being. "The same reason why you want a normal life, not just for your social life or your relationship, but for an escape from "all this" just like Chase wanted." Spike explains.

"Wow." Bree says shocked at Spike's confession about Chase. "I know right." Spike says smiling down at her. Bree smiling back suddenly feeling flustered, noticing how much Spike has her pressed against her capsule. "So... um you mind backing up?" Bree asked blushing now, as if she's not sure of what to say. "Actually I do mind because you're not going anywhere." Spike says, leaning closer to Bree if that were any more possible. "Why not?" Bree asks, wanting to lean in closer herself before closing her eyes thinking Spike's about to kiss her.

But instead she feels herself falling backwards into her capsule, barely catching her fall as Spike closes and locks it from the outside. "Spike? Spike what're you doing?" Bree asks worried now for her own being. "Aw don't worry it's nothing that bad babe, but you know I think we need some time alone separately, seeing as how I'm just a crazy psychopath who does nothing good. So I'm just gonna take the car and go out for a bit, you know get some fresh air while you have some time for yourself without worrying about me." Spike answers. "Oh but real quick." Spike then kisses his index and middle finger and puts them on the glass in a peace sign.

"Don't you dare take the car, you motherfucking bastard! Grr I'm coming after you!" Bree yells after getting over her shock, fighting against the walls of her capsule. "And I love you!" Spike shouts back as he takes the keys and heads to the garage.

Soon after trying to escape her capsule, Bree almost considered giving up before she saw the doors to the lab open with Adam coming in. "Adam! Over here I need your help, I need you to open the door to my capsule!" Bree shouts out. "Why? You can do it yourself you know." Adam says looking at Bree confused as usual. "No Adam, it's locked from the outside so I can't open it. So can you just, please." Bree says getting even more frustrated. Adam simply opens the door, Bree jumping out and speeding over to the garage and see's the car missing. Speeding back to the lab, Bree see's Adam still standing by her capsule looking confused.

"Where's Spike?" Bree asks. "How am I supposed to know, that's what you're supposed to be doing. Not locking yourself in your tube." Adam says. "I didn't lock myself in, Spike did! I was in there almost all day! He tricked me and stile the car to god knows where!" Bree shouts out. Leo walking in, "Adam! How long does it take to find another controller to play, and why would it even be here?" Leo asks. "Well I would have found it but Bree locked herself in her tube." Adam responds. "I just said Spike locked me in there, and Leo please tell me you know where Spike went." "Yeah he told me to tell you to meet him at the Mission Creek Mall, and to-" Leo says, before Bree speeds off not hearing the rest of what Leo has to say.

After speeding all the way to the mall, Bree already spots Davenport's car parked perfectly by the entrance. Intent on just going in and dragging Spike out by his ear as soon as she finds him. 'I can't even use my super speed without anyone noticing in this crowd. Damn him!' Bree thinks to herself as she tries to speed walk around other people, looking everywhere around her for Spike. Then almost half an hour of looking, she finally see's Spike walking out of Hot Topic with a new change of clothes. Instead of Chase's regular clothes, Spike was wearing a black muscle shirt with a plaid red, white and black shirt that has the sleeves cut off and a hood attached, and some nice fitting dark ripped jeans.

Confused as to why she was checking Spike out, Bree just starts breaks off into a normal run after him, still angry at the trick he pulled on her. Spike turning over see's Bree before she can reach him and pulls out a skateboard from one of his bags and starts riding, heading towards the entrance faster than Bree, who was trying to run faster without people noticing. "Hey! You can't be doing that here!" A mall security guard shouts as he tries to get Spike attention. "I'm already on my way out! Crazy girl running after me!" Spike shouts back already out the entrance, Bree followed closely behind him.

Spike jumping in the car, with it already driving away when he tells it a new destination. Bree super speeding after it when no one was looking. "Spike! Pull over!" Bree shouts as she runs next to the driver's side of the car, which for some reason was going only fast enough for her to run next to it. "Why would I do that?! We're not even where we're supposed to be!" Spike shouts back, before the car shoots out faster than Bree but only coming to a stop at somebody's house

"What the hell Spike!" Bree shouts as she finally catches up to him, after he runs inside with other people who seemed familiar. "Yeah Bree, what's up with you and why aren't you wearing the dress I just bought for you. "Dress?! What why would I…" Bree started to say before she looked around and noticed she was at the party she wanted to go to at Caitlyn's house. "What're we doing here?!" Bree asks in shock, trying to hide herself from the crowd as Spike grabs two drinks for him and her. "We're here to party woohoo! Hehe that is what you wanted right?" Spike asks handing her a coke while taking a drink from his.

"Well yeah but… how'd you know it was at Caitlyn's house?" "Read your diary." "You what?! How could you-" "Relax, I was just kidding geez I didn't even know you had one. All I did was ask Leo a couple of questions that may or may not have involved a party and promised not to hurt him as long as he tells me what I want to know." Spike explains. "Oh god, you couldn't just say that. You got me all riled up thinking you actually read it." Bree says trying to calm herself down before she starts glitching, and taking a drink. "Maybe I like you a little riled up." Spike responds smiling at Bree, who chokes on her drink at his response. "Hehehe." Spike giggles, actually giggles.

"You're diabolical." "Awww thanks honey, now go try on that dress. It's in the backseat of the car, here are the keys." Spike says handing the keys to Bree, who just stared between the keys in her hand and Spike.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna go anywhere. The party's right here so just go change in the car real quick." Spike says, reassuring Bree that he won't try and run off again. Super speeding to the back of the car, Bree finds a lot of bags in the back from Hot Topic, Macy's, Spencer's and all kinds of stores that Spike must've been to at the mall. Going through them Bree finally found the dress Spike was talking about and quickly put it on as fast as she could, having to go at a more normal speed from the slightly tight fit on her ass. Getting out of the car Bree could now get a good look at herself.

She had on a very sleek red dress that had some black lace and spandex that made some type of floral pattern throughout her body, which it defined very well leaving almost little to the imagination yet seemed to make her figure curvier. 'Damn it what about the shoes.' Bree suddenly thought as she noticed her pink boots which stood out from the dress. Leaning back in Bree found a matching pair of heels and hurried back to the party.

"Bree!" Bree heard someone shout as she tried making her way through the crowd, looking for Spike to make sure he actually didn't try to run away again. "Bree!" This time turning around, Bree sees her friend Caitlyn walking up to her. "Oh Caitlyn hi! Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I was just looking for-" "Your brother." Caitlyn finishes, as she looks to the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered around something. Getting a closer look Bree see's Spike break dancing to the music with people around cheering him on. "Wow." Bree says at Spike's fluid movements. "Wow yourself." Ethan says, appearing next to Bree surprising her enough to accidently spill her drink on him. "Ohhh." "Oh my god Ethan, I'm so sorry! You just… you startled me." Bree tries to explain while trying to wipe away at where she spilled her drink.

"Bree it's alright." Ethan says, just smiling it off. Bree smiling back nervously. "Well I'm just gonna go now, and leave you two lovebirds alone while I go get my bookworm okay." Caitlyn says interrupting Bree and Ethan's moment. "So…" Bree tries to start as Ethan just simply checks her out, up and down. "So uh, where've you been hiding this?" Ethan asks, making Bree blush. "Oh this is nothing, just uh something uh…" Bree says trying to find the right way to say 'My little brother's psycho alter-ego bought it for me'. "New?" Ethan says, trying to finish her sentence.

"Yeah new, why do you like it?" Bree asks relieved. "Love it, you look hot though I didn't really think you were the type to go to parties." Ethan says. "Oh that, yeah well, a lot of things are gonna change like from now on I'll be able to spend even more time together instead of me always running off and missing. Sorry about that by the way." Bree tries explaining. "Really? Cause I'll be honest at first it was cute but I'm glad we get to spend more time together." Ethan admits. "Well that's why I'm saying now we can spend more time together now, with no more running away." Bree responds. "Cool, so you wanna dance?" Ethan asks. "Yes!" Bree shouts, excited for the chance to just be with Ethan. "Whoa, this time let me lead." Ethan says as he takes the lead, holding onto Bree's hand before they go into the living room to dance.

**(2 Hours Later)**

Ethan and Bree are just making out on the couch before Ethan gets a phone call. "Hello?" Ethan answers. "Uh huh, yeah hold on a sec." Ethan says before turning back to Bree. "Sorry but I guess it's my turn to leave now, heh." "What? You can't stay a while longer?" Bree asks pleadingly. "Sorry babe, it's really important okay. But I'll see you later alright." Ethan says before giving Bree a peck goodbye. "Alright." Bree says giving a fake pout, before Ethan starts walking away. Spike heading over, overhearing Ethan say on the phone "It's never a bad time for you hehahha." 'Fuckin' weirdo.' Spike thinks to himself before walking over to Bree after once again managing to get away from Caitlyn.

"So why the long face sweet cheeks?" Spike asks. "Hmm nothing, Ethan just left." "Yeah I saw that." "Don't be such a creeper now Spike, he just said it was important and had to go." Bree says playfully, actually smiling at Spike now. "K now why the smiley face?" Spike questions teasingly. "Are you gonna question all my expressions?" Bree asks. "That depends, are you ever gonna stop questioning my actions?" "Nope" "Well there's your answer." Spike responds, taking a seat close to Bree.

"Hehe, you know now that I think about it. If I didn't question them, we probably wouldn't be here right now." Bree admits. "Oh really?" "Yeah and how did you even manage to actually buy all that stuff from the mall? When Davenport's so cheap to even buy me a pair of shoes." Bree asks. "That's for me to know and you to find out, it's all part of the plan and besides do you even like your new outfit?" "Well yeah I love it actually but come on, am I supposed to believe that you planned all the stuff that happened today." "Yep." Spike responds simply.

"The big breakfast?" "Wouldn't want you to starve while you were locked up and it helps to keep Adam distracted." Spike answers. "Locking me in my capsule all day?" "Would you have let me go out if I asked? And really it was just to buy me the time I needed to lure you out and follow me." "Hey, I would've let you out if you asked." Bree tries to defend herself. Spike giving her a skeptic look. "Nicely." Bree continues. Spike now giving her a disbelieving look. "Okay I wouldn't have, and you made me really mad when you did that." Bree responds. "Yeah but probably not enough to hurt me after you realized that this whole time it was all for you to get out and have a normal life, even with me around." Spike says. Bree stuck more on the words "all for you". "Yeah." Bree responds, leaning close to Spike who leaned in to kiss her, before suddenly.

"Chase!" Caitlyn shouts out, interrupting Bree and Spike. "God I thought I already got rid of her." Spike growls out lowly. "Chase you wanna come up to my room, and hang out." Caitlyn says, winking at Spike on the hang out part. Spike visibly shaking in disgust, before saying "Oh no, not really I gotta go now and take Bree home." "Oh really?" "Yeah so I'm leaving now, and just to make sure you get the message before I leave. Just one more time, and this time I'll spell it out for you I-D-O-N-T-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U." Spike says, slowly spelling it out. "I don't have a pen." Caitlyn just responds. "Uh hopeless, oh well bye now." Spike responds taking Bree's hands and leading her out to the car.

"Alright, uh call me maybe!" Caitlyn shouts after Spike and Bree. "Maybe not!" Spike shouts back, Bree laughing the whole way outside. Spike then finding the car easily and opening the passenger side for Bree, who got in and took off her heels the moment she was in. Spike coming in and sitting in the driver's side, setting the coordinates for Davenport's garage.

"So did you have fun?" Spike asks as the car starts driving itself. "Yeah, best I've had in a while too." "Hmm I like the sound of that." Spike says smiling at Bree. "Why do you say that?" Bree asks avoiding eye contact. "Because I did it." Spike responds. "Hm yeah thanks for that by the way, although I wish you would've had a different method of keeping me away." "Like gagging you up and strapping you down?" Spike asks, as Bree looks up at Spike now blushing. "Your words not mine." Spike points out. "Yeah but… that's so not what I meant." Bree says embarrassingly, glad that it was too dark for Spike to notice her blush. "Aw that's a bit upsetting, don't get me wrong I'm not usually into bondage but I would've tried it for you, hehaha." Spike says laughing at Bree's expression.

"Yeah I bet you'd be willing to do a lot for me huh?" Bree asks, after calming herself down. "You have no idea." "You've made it pretty obvious." Bree responds. "And obviously not enough if you're so willing to spend all your time with Ethan." Spike says. "Why are you jealous?" Bree teases. "Maybe… if he realized what he really had." Spike answers. "And just what would that be?" Bree asks now curious. "Hmm if only you knew…" Spike says, stopping short. "What?" "We're home." Spike says trying to avoid the question.

"Oh and one more thing." Spike says before leaning over to Bree and surprising her with a kiss, which surprised her even more when she responded almost instantaneously. Feeling some kind of heated spark in the kiss, Bree pushed her tongue out to Spike's lips, practically begging for permission to explore his mouth. Spike opening his mouth to let her in, and then exploring her mouth with his tongue and even tasting a bit of her strawberry lip balm off her lips, before stopping himself, not wanting for Bree to accidently set him off, who instead seemed at a loss of breathe. "Well come on beautiful, we better get inside before Adam and Leo start asking where we've been.

Understanding, Bree gets out of the car with Spike who stays to get his things. As Bree walks up to her capsule, glad Adam and Leo aren't around as she changes into her pajamas quickly and sands into her capsule. 'What the hell just happened?' Bree suddenly thinks to herself before falling asleep, too tired from the party to ask Spike about the kiss.


	4. Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note: Alright this came out a bit sooner than the last chapter but hopefully I won't be as busy in the future and I can update the next chapter fast or faster. *Insert crossed fingers* And Lollipop YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND cause really this story wouldn't even be here without your input and I love your ideas and using them, so yeah I'm happy to have you as one of my Fuzzy Buddy's as well as everyone who loves this. And yes LoveShipper Spike loves teasing Bree, if anything I think I've made him very cheeky in this fic. ALSO I hope I did a good enough job with the song lyrics, which is kind of why I had post-poned this chapter for a while. I really hope you're not mad at me but this chapter didn't seem complete even when it was until I added that song part of it which I'm also hoping you like… Wow there's a lot of hope for this chapter and I'm still rambling, so please read and leave a review if you can, please and thank you :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LAB RATS!**

**Chapter 3 – Just The Way You Are**

* * *

This time it didn't come as a surprise to find food already at the table. 'What's he planning now?' Bree thinks to herself as she looks up at Spike. "Relax I'm not gonna run off and send you on a wild goose chase, besides I didn't even cook I just went out and bought breakfast this time." Spike says. 'How did he know what I was thinking?…' "You're kind of talking out loud to yourself." Spike responds, pulling out a chair for Bree. "Oh." Bree says now embarrassed, looking down at her food instead of Spike. "Hey it's nothing, trust me I've had moments trying to talk to Chase when he's in my head and it always looks like I'm talking to myself." "Heh…" Bree smiles, looking up at Spike who smiled back. Bree then looks away from him still flustered and confused after last night, especially if she can't tell whether she thinking or talking to herself.

"Hey Bree look!" Adam shouted in excitement, as Bree looks back up to see Adam holding his grill backpack. 'Didn't I sell that thing?' Bree thought to herself remembering the house sale they all had in the living room when they wanted more money, this time sure she actually thought it since she was still chewing food. "You found your backpack." Bree just said simply after swallowing her food, a bit confused as to how. "Nope, Spike did. Turns out this whole time it was in the kitchen cabinet by the sink where no one looked. Ha it's even cleaner than I remember too." Adam says smiling as he grabs some turkey bacon from the fridge.

"Yeah you know Spike doesn't seem all that bad now. I don't know what happened with Chase and everything but I'm lovin' the NEW Spike!" Leo says, taking a seat at the table. "Really and why's that?" Bree asks curiously. Leo stops eating for a moment, to pull out a lot of 100 dollar bills from his wallet. "Hehe count it up, he gave me 5 g's." Leo says, nodding his head before putting his money back. "What?! how could he have given you all that money?" Bree asked suspicious of Spike, and how he managed to get any money like that. "I don't know but like I said, I like it." Leo says, already finishing his food.

"Alright come on Adam, let's go!" Leo shouts in excitement. "Okay, seriously where are you guys going so early in the morning?" "It's almost 3 in the afternoon, also me and Adam are going to the arcade to spend some serious cash." Leo explained. 'I slept in?' Bree thinks to herself. "Yeah and we're so gonna get so many prizes, it's gonna be so awesome!" Adam shouts out, smiling as he pulls a bacon strip with some tongs from his bag. "So you're just gonna spend all your money at the arcade?" Bree asks. "No." "Yes!" Leo and Adam say at the same time. "Adam we already talked about this, I handle the money and you win the prizes that way we can actually have some money to save up for something even more fun while we're having fun." Leo explains to Adam. "Oh yeah… but I can still win some prizes right." Adam says more than asks. "Sure thing buddy now let's go." Leo says, leading the way to the garage. "Hey maybe I can win a new football since you didn't find it on the roof!" Adam shouts after Leo, following him. Bree looking annoyed as she saw them leave.

"So looks like we're all alone… again." Spike says, sitting next to Bree. "Yeah." Bree just agreed, not sure what to do next, so she just finished what was left of her food instead thinking about Spike and what happened last night. "Hmmm what're you thinking about?" 'How you're lips felt against mine.' "Uh, where do you get your money?" Bree asked instead. "Heh, Davenport has money." Spike replies. "Okay but how do you?" "I use his money." Spike responds in the same monotone voice, as Bree erupts in laughter. "Hahahhahah Sorry I thought you said you use his money." Bree says through fits of laughter. "I do"

At that point Bree stopped laughing, noticing how Spike wasn't lying. "How?" "I used Eddie to steal his identity." Spike says. "What? Eddie?! Eddie is this for real!" Bree starts shouting out at the monitor in the living room. "He's not there." "Then where else could he be?" "I sent him in Leo's tablet on one of Davenport's carry-on bags, hehehe I can't imagine what he's already done to freak them out." Spike smirks. "This isn't funny, I mean this would explain how you got out with the car yesterday but really why you would send him away on Davenport's bag?" Bree asked, surprising even herself with how calm she was reacting now.

"Well as you can imagine, I had just realized I was going to be out for a lot longer than usual and I wanted to be prepared for anything. Even being under close supervision." Spike explained. "Yeah but… still that's just…." "Psychotic." Spike says, filling in the blank space at the end of Bree's sentence. 'Crap.' Bree thought to herself, regretting to have ever said that kind of stuff about Spike.

"Oh about that, I just uh… want to say I'm sorry for all that stuff I said earlier. You know with calling you psycho and evil…and trying to take over the world heh." Bree says a bit nervously. "It's alright, if anything I'm glad you treated me treated like myself instead of some king of the world. You know like how people got after I showed that jerk off up in the cafeteria at school, remember? Although even if I was that kind of guy, I'd easily make you my queen." Spike says to a blushing Bree. "Wow, are you sure you've never read my diary?" Bree asks shocked at Spike's words. "Heheh, no Bree not unless you want me to. Why?" Spike says smiling down at her.

"It's nothing, just that… that's something I would've liked Ethan to say to me like in one of those fairy tales you read about as a kid, it's nothing really just stupid." Bree says looking down, away from Spike. "Bree look at me." Bree ignored Spike, until he brought her head up with his fingers on her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Your boyfriend's an idiot if he doesn't see what he I see." Spike says simply. "And what exactly would that be?" Bree asks. "A girl that's just so fucking perfect that it just drives me crazy to not only think that she doesn't realize it half the time, but that she thinks she needs someone else to make her better. I'm not saying you don't need anyone, I'm just saying that you don't have to make changes for him when you can have me just the way you are." "So you don't like Ethan?" Bree asks, trying not to sound as flustered as she really is.

"I just don't think he's right for you, it's not that I don't like him cause to be fair, I don't know him and besides you can still do so much better." Spike explains. "Oh really, and just who do you think that could be?" Bree asks teasingly. "Me." Spike just says out bluntly. "What?" Bree asks thinking she didn't hear him correctly, trying not to get her hopes up. "I said me. I know for more than a fact that I'm a hell of a lot of a better choice for you than him." Spike says, growling out the last part when mentioning Ethan. "And why is that?" Bree asks, this time trying to play it cool instead of nervous from her excitement. "Well from how you responded to that kiss I gave you last night, I know that you want me too." Spike responds.

"Wha- That was just a… heat of the moment?" Bree says it more like a question, not even convincing herself that that was true. "Really, so you don't want me. Is what you're trying to say right?" Spike asks smirking at Bree. 'No! I didn't even know I wanted you till last night. Oh my god, you have no idea!' Bree thinks to herself. Not noticing Spike had moved so close until he pulled her into his lap before leaning in to kiss her and this time he wasn't surprised when Bree kissed back. Brees arms were wrapped around Spike's neck. Bree feeling his warm tongue on her lips before opening her mouth to let him explore it. It felt to Bree that Spike had been waiting since forever instead of last night, to be able to kiss her again, and to kiss her this way. She had waited just as long to be kissed, to know such love she had thought she would never find.

"I wasn't wrong then." Spike says, interrupting the kiss for a response. Leaning back a bit so as to give Bree some space, making sure she was completely comfortable. "You want me?" it was more of a statement than a question. Bree just simply try's hiding her face from Spike, hoping she doesn't end up inventing a new shade of red. "Bree are you alright, I didn't break you yet did I?" Spike asks, not sure what to make out of Bree's silence. "No I just… I just uh… I need a moment." Bree says before getting out of Spike's lap and upstairs. Spike smiling to himself as Bree super speed's away, hoping she might not get the wrong idea.

'Okay what was that about?! He kissed me and I… liked it. Damn it I loved it, it was just so right!... Oh shit what about Ethan though?' Bree thought to herself before stopping from walking back and forth in her old room, which Tasha changed back into her sewing room. Taking a seat at the couch that was still there, Bree keeps thinking to herself 'What about Ethan?' "Okay I uh… I should compare them." Bree says to herself before rushing out and then back in with her notebook and a pen, writing down what looked like pro's and con's list between Spike and Ethan.

Ethan – (1) First love, first boyfriend and basically helped me grow more socially. (2) Never acted like a jerk to get my attention, he was always the gentleman type of guy even if sometimes I wish he wasn't. (3) He's intelligent in like a more human way, not like Chase but yeah he's smart. (4) We were always so good together, we would always have these cute nicknames and he'd get excited just because I'm excited and it would just be perfect almost like in the movies. (5) We'll be able to spend more time together after all this and we'll be able to just move on, if only I could explain everything to him maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.

Spike – (1) Challenges me, makes me feel like he understands and treats me how I want to be treated but at the same time tries to make me better into the person I want to be. (2) Even though sometimes he can act crazy he's actually well-meaning and it's great cause now I can see more of the real him and it makes me feel special knowing that he only shows that side to me most of the time. (3) He listens more to my needs and wants, like when I wanted to go to that party and how right now when I need time to relax and think. (4) I wouldn't have to keep any secrets around him with my bionics and the family, especially since he's also bionic. (5) And everything just feels so right about him, like Ethan only more….

At that point Bree didn't even get to finish her list because she finally knew what she wanted. Bree then realized that the feelings weren't just more than mutual, and that she was the only one Spike felt he could trust. Sure recently they may have gotten off to a shaky start and they hardly ever saw eye to eye as well, but where Bree challenged him because she thought it was wrong for Chase to be dragged out and replaced with someone who could hurt her family, everyone else did it just to be belligerent. Everybody opposed Spike because they felt Spike was nothing more than a glitch, a psychotic time bomb just ticking, waiting to explode on everyone and everything in his path till nothing could stop him. While Bree opposed Spike because there was usually a better way to handle the situation that seemed to surround him whenever there was trouble and how to become more human instead of a vicious bionic program that everyone else seemed to expect from him.

"Yes!" Bree had squeaked out having sped down to Spike after her epiphany, and promising herself she'd be embarrassed about it later. Right now she had Spike all up in her personal space and Bree needed to be sure she wasn't hallucinating right now. "I am crazy about you right now and I'm -Oh My God- very much on board with you being crazy about me!" Bree shouted before Spike's gave her a quick peck. "Oh god, please tell me I'm not dreaming." Bree whined.

"You're not." Spike says. Bree then jumps on top of Spike this time, with him falling back in surprise on the couch. Leaning in to kiss him, feeling Spike's hot breath on her face before she felt his hands cupping her face, and then she pulled him in, this time filling the kiss full of love like the other had been. It started out as slow, lingering, but before they knew it the kiss turned into fiery passion. Hungry hands caressing each other's bodies, pulling at each others clothes, trying to get closer to the other. Bree then stopped the kiss, pulling away but only an inch or two to catch her breath again. He stared down into Spike's chocolate eyes, the eyes she had suddenly fallen so deeply in love with. "Maybe we should go a bit slower, you know I wouldn't want to rush anything." Spike says. "You weren't heh I started it, remember?" "Yeah and I hope you'd do that more often, but I'd just rather make sure everything's right."

"It already is… but I should probably go change." Bree says feeling self-conscious after seeing that she was still in her pj's. Walking around to go to the lab to change real quick, Spike grabs Bree's arm pulling her back to him. "No you don't, you look beautiful just the way you are. Besides you've had a long week, didn't you say that, so why don't you just relax here with me?" Spike asks before giving her quick pecks. "Alright, alright Bruno Mars I won't change heh he." Bree says giggling at how Spike's pecks around her neck kept tickling her. "Who's Bruno Mars?" Spike asks, stopping his small attack on Bree's neck. "Oh you know the singer, he sings the song called "Just The Way You Are" that's what you were quoting right?"

"Uh nope, I've got no idea who that is and I wasn't quoting him. I was being honest." Spike responds. "Wow… um I mean, really so you've never heard of him? Not even at least heard him on the radio?" Bree asks, trying not to seem flustered at Spike's earlier statement. "I'm usually locked away somewhere in Chase's head, it's not like I can just ask him to come out just to blast on the radio." Spike explains.

"Oh my god." "What?" Spike asks. 'Is it really that bad if I don't know this kind of stuff?' he thinks to himself, before Bree super speeds around the house. Coming back with a mattress, stereo, and some cd's and magazines. "What's all this for?" "Hey you said you wanted me to just relax in the house and I figured while I'm at it I can show you a bit of pop culture, besides the couch is uncomfortable. And are you gonna help me with this?" Bree explains, as she struggles to get the mattress from down the stairs with one hand while holding her magazines. "Oh right, yeah." Spike responds a bit shocked at how Bree just suddenly seems to have become so adjusted with the idea of dumping her boyfriend for him.

"So you think I'm prefect?" Bree asks as she throws herself on the mattress, soon as Spike has it set on the living room floor. "You are to me. And really I just can't picture leaving your side so whether you want me or not, I'll still be here for you. Cause it's all or nothing Bree, I can't have you halfway between me and Ethan. You can maintain your social life and the whole family saving the world team thing you all having going on. I know I could never take that away from you even if I tried, but this right here," Spike grins as he points a finger between Bree and himself, "is between me and you and Ethan's not included so if you choose me, to be with me in everyway –"

"Everyway?" Bree interrupts. Spike's grin widened, baring his teeth. "You can have anything you want from me, anytime you want it, as long as you're sure it's what you want." Spike said in a low voice, moving into Bree's personal space. "That's why I've been waiting for so long." Spike continues. "Waiting for what?" Bree asks incredulously. "For you to be sure? For you to make the first move? For you to dump your boyfriend because I don't want to be the other guy? Pick one." Spike shrugged. Bree looked away from Spike for a moment. She couldn't focus, couldn't digest this new information and look at the boy she had suddenly been infatuated with, without even knowing about it. Slowly, hesitantly she turned her eyes back to Spike and meet the hazel-brown stare. Suddenly, inexplicably emboldened, "And if I don't want to wait?" Bree asks a bit hastily.

"You can have anything you want from me, any time you want it, as long as you're sure it's what you want." Spike said in a low voice, moving into Bree's personal space. Again. Bree coming closer before Spike suddenly pulled away, smiling at Bree as he reached over to the stereo and went through some of the cd's she brought. "Okay let's see what you got… Glitter Hand, Usher, One Direction, P!nk, Lady Gaga, hmmm is there anyone here that sings that has a normal name?" Spike asks teasingly. "Hey don't judge my taste in music! And besides what kind of name is Spike?" Bree asks back at him. "Alright fine, just pick one." Spike says, throwing himself back on the couch, picking up one of her magazines as she put in a cd.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

"What song is this?" Spike asks. "Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars" Bree says laying down next to Spike, both deciding to just lay back and just listening to the music.

_I know, I know_

_ When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_ Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

At this point Spike tries mouthing the words out to Bree, failing miserably from not knowing the lyrics.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_ There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

"Okay do I really sound that corny?" Spike asks smiling at Bree.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_ And I tell her everyday_

"No… It's not corny… okay maybe a little, but I think it's actually really sweet." Bree responds, smiling back.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_ So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

"Really? Hmm it's really true too. Oh I remember this part!" Spike says in excitement, recognizing the chorus, mouthing it out to Bree.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_ And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

"Hehe" Bree and Spike giggle, and smile back at each other.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

"Girl you're amazing, Just the way you are." Spike sings, holding Bree closer to him.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah _

Leaning to Spike, and before he could say anything Bree leaned in to kiss him. His eyes never leaving her's until they slowly closed returning the kiss. Bree pulled away and smiled realizing how much more often they've kissed since last night. And Bree couldn't be any happier because he felt the same, no one gives a kiss like that and have it mean nothing. Bree thinks to herself as she and Spike smile back at each other, relishing the moment of being together, as they kept themselves close on the mattress.

"Hey guys… what's goin' on here?" Leo asks as he walks in the living room, with Spike and Bree entangled together on the mattress. "Huh, you guys are back from the arcade already? And it's we're just listenin' to some music here, Bree's trying to teach me a little bit about the world." Spike explains. "Yeah well we kinda won everything they had for prizes, but look I got myself a new football! I might even go back for more too!" Adam says excited. "Well music's one thing, but what you really need to learn more is in video games." Leo responds, deciding to investigate what was going on between Bree and Spike later.

"Really Leo?" Bree asks incredulously. "What? Video games are awesome, they take you places you've never been to before and some of them can actually teach you some kind of foreign language and history." Leo responds defensively. "I can go anywhere I want with my super speed." Bree says. "Yeah well you can't visit an alien planet and fight giant bugs with guns." "Ugh whatever, I'm going down to the lab to change." Bree says before walking away, to leave Spike to play video games with Adam and Leo.


	5. Start Over

**Author's Note: Oh Lollipop you always manage to add your sweetness with your ideas and the fact that you're the one who requested this story while adding more to it just makes it so sweet to the point where I think I might just rot my teeth out hehe. But anyways does anyone else ever notice how on the show, Leo's shirt always has some way of predicting what's gonna happen? Example: Leo wear's 'INCASE OF FIRE' shirt with a marshmallow on a stick, and gets stuck in an elevator while the school is having a fire drill… Coincidence? There's plenty more but I'd rather waste your time with this chapter in the story. Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lab Rats but whoever does owes me (and every other Lab Rats viewer, such as yourselves) more episodes because new episodes every Monday MEANS NEW EPISODES EVERY MONDAY! Not weeks/months (I've no idea how long) later when I've already chewed my nails out from the suspense… jk :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Start Over**

"Come on it's not gonna be that bad." Spike says, trying to convince Bree to just calm down instead of walking back in forth in the living room. "How do you know it's not gonna be that bad?! What does that even mean?!" Bree shouts back a bit hysterical and nervous over dumping Ethan, even if the relationship was already falling apart. "It's, not, gonna, be, that, bad." Spike repeats, taking a small pause after every word. "Just take a deep breath." Spike instructs, stopping Bree from walking around by hugging her close to him.

"Ugh…" Bree sighs before giving in and just calming down. "There, now just break it down for me why you're so nervous… slowly." Spike says, remembering how Bree had been speaking a mile a minute (literally) about her plan on breaking up with Ethan. "Ok, well… I was just thinking how this is really the end for me and him. And I don't know what it is… but I guess when something comes to an end you sort of think about the beginning, right? And I'm not having second thoughts about this… or backing out or anything! I was… you know, looking back on everything like the first time we met, or went on our first date, our first kiss. But still at the same time I'm thinking how even if I did try and spend more time with him to save our relationship it still probably wouldn't last…"

"But with you it's different," Bree continues before Spike says anything. "Everything feels so new and more real. Like I can tell you anything and I mean anything since I don't have to keep any secrets like my bionics and stuff like that, except for you know keeping our relationship a secret from the family. And you're always doing something new and you actually challenge me… I don't think I could ever be bored with you." Bree explains. "Is that all?" Spike says smiling, loosening his hold on Bree a little to look in her eyes. "Hmmm I think so yep sorry about that and thanks, I was kinda goin' a little crazy for a moment." "A little?" _'Wow girls sound like real emotional rollercoasters.' _Spike thinks to himself. "Okay maybe a lot with my mouth glitching and going off, I almost would've ended up speeding out if you didn't hold me just now. Thanks for that by the way." Bree responds. "Yeah anytime babe." Spike says

"Babe?" Turning around Spike see's Adam with a confused look, again. "Oh hey Adam." Spike responds letting go of Bree, pretending nothing really happened which it technically didn't. "Why'd you call Bree babe?" Adam asks. "Cause that's what friends do, right Bree, friends can call each other babe." Spike says simply as Bree composes herself a bit. "Uh, yeah friends can call each other babe." Bree confirms, Adam seeming to just take the bait and forgetting about the whole thing. "Alright I'm ready, everybody get in the car before we all end up in detention for being late." Leo says, coming down stairs with his back pack and t-shirt that has what looks like a group of water molecules with two of them fighting while the rest say 'Fight Fight Fight Fight!' **(1)**.

"Okay babe." Adam responds already heading to the garage. While Leo just stops, his face going from shock to confusion before looking back at Spike and Bree, who were both trying to hold in their laughter. "Heh, okay let's go already!" Spike shouts out, following Adam to the garage with Bree before Leo has a chance to recover and ask anything.

* * *

After the short drive to school, Adam and Leo head off to the cafeteria for breakfast while Spike follows Bree to her locker which happens to be right next to his. "So anyways real quick here's a map, a copy of Chase's schedule and the locker combination." Bree says, explaining to Spike the different things to watch out for as well as how the block schedule works between even and odd days. "Alright so just go and look around so you know where you're supposed to be and I'll meet you in the cafeteria with Adam and Leo," "K wait if you're not going to show me around, than what are you gonna be doing?" Spike asks. "I'm gonna go dump my boyfriend." Bree responds.

"Oh, you sure you don't want me to come along? I mean I can learn where everything is on the go." Spike says. "No it's fine, really this is something that has to be done in private between me and him." Bree explains. "Alright then, but if anything happens..." "Nothing's going to happen." Bree interrupts. "I'm just saying that IF anything does happen, then you can't blame me for knocking his teeth out." Spike replies. "Well that's actually really sweet of you Spike… but I think I can handle it on my own." Bree responds.

"Hey Bree!" turning down the hallway Spike and Bree see Ethan walking up to them. "Good luck." Spike whispers to Bree, walking away before Ethan was next to Bree. "Hey Ethan." Bree says, thinking about how to start it out without sounding like a bitch. "Uh Bree…" "Ethan…" "We need to talk." They end up saying at the same time. "About what? Okay how about you say it first, heh uh okay um same time?" they ask each other, both still somehow saying the exact same thing.

"I think we need to break up." They said at the same time, again. "What, wait I'm just saying I think we're better off separate, what're you trying to say?" Bree asks, curious as to why Ethan would want to dump her. "I kind of met someone else and before you say anything I never did anything with her, we just hung out and don't get me wrong you're amazing but it's like you said. Maybe we are better off separate." Ethan explained. "Oh…" "Yeah, but like I said nothing happened between me and Sarah **(2)** and I wanted to just let you know before we moved on, and really you deserve better and I'm sure you'll find someone, so can you just say something?" Ethan asks worried now since all Bree has done is stand and stare, taking everything in.

"Yeah and I'm happy for you." Bree responds. "Really?" "Yeah and don't get me wrong, I still care about you but I also kind of met someone too. Which is also why I had wanted to break up and it's all a bit sudden cause… you know I figured thing might've been a bit different than they are but yeah I can understand where you're coming from." Bree explains. "So who is he?" Ethan asks. "That's actually… kind of a secret." Bree responds. "Why?" "Cause he's just someone who… let's just say my family wouldn't approve and it would cause people to ask a lot of questions that would just make me go insane." Bree says, not entirely sure how to explain her new relationship.

"Oh I okay, I think I get it now." Ethan says. "Yeah and you know this might be a first but thanks for dumping me." Bree says smiling. "Hahahe yeah technically I think we dumped each other so, thanks for dumping me too." Ethan says smiling back, trying to hold in his laughter.

"So can we just start over?" Ethan asks, stilling smiling. "What you mean like, 'Oh hi I'm Bree'?" Bree asks smiling, even though she's a bit confused as to what Ethan was trying to ask. "Hahha hahaha no, I mean more like just be friends. You know without the whole awkwardness after dating thing, cause I think you're awesome and I'd really hate to lose you." Ethan explains. "Oh yeah, sure we can be friends." Bree responds. "Cool well I guess I'll see you later then." Ethan says. "Yeah we should definitely hang out, maybe even double date?" Bree suggests. "Sounds good, I'll run it by Sarah." Ethan replies.

"Alright well I'll text you." Bree says, as she decides then to leave but not before giving Ethan a hug goodbye. Glad it all ended well. "Boo." "Ahhh!" Bree screams, before noticing its Spike who's just standing there laughing now. "I told you not to do that!" Bree shouts at Spike, even though she can't help smiling back at him. "And I thought I told you not to shout, we're in public you know. And besides I can't help it if you make it too easy." Spike says with a smirk. "Yeah well next it won't be." "Oh really?" "Yeah." Bree responds. "Hmmm so how'd you break up with Ethan go? Did he try anything?" Spike asks.

"What, oh yeah. I mean it went better than I thought it would and really we just decided to be friends." Bree says. "Just friends?" "Yeah and before you say anything, he already has a girlfriend." "Already?!" Spike responds. "Yeah." "His loss." "What's that supposed to mean?" Bree asks. "Nothing, just that he should think twice before replacing someone like you. Hell he should be happy just to be able you call you his ex." Spike explains. "Aww its okay Spike, and if anything I don't really need him or care whether he found someone or not, I have you." Bree says pulling Spike into a hug, trying to hide her blush. "Damn right and you better not forget it." Spike says. "Wouldn't even dream about it." Bree responds. "Aw but what if this is a dream?" Spike asks teasingly. "… Then I don't want to wake up and end up letting you go." Bree states. "Good cause I'm not backing out whether you wanted or not." Spike says as he leans down to kiss Bree who pulls away, leaving Spike hanging. "Not in school where anyone can see us lover boy." Bree says teasingly. "Grrr I'll get you back for that." Spike growls out, beginning to get frustrated. "We'll see… anyways we should head back to the cafeteria and get some breakfast with Adam and Leo." Bree says, leading the way as Spike plots what he's going to do.

After school, Bree had to let Adam and Leo take the car home while she stayed behind since Spike had gotten in trouble for something and sent to detention. So being how she has to still keep an eye on him, Bree also has to stay for detention. "Well would you look at that, we actually got a volunteer for detention." Principal Perry announces. "Yeah yeah and hopefully the last time too." Bree says annoyed, taking a seat next to Spike. "What's that supposed to mean, wait why're you even here?" Perry asks. "No reason just looking out for my family since he's got no ride home." Bree responds. "So you decided that since he has detention," Perry points at Spike "you're also gonna be here too?" Perry asks. "Yeah basically." Bree responds.

"Aw how very loyal and sweet of you Bree…" "Hmm thank you." Bree says before turning to glare at Spike. "also very dumb." Perry finishes. "Alright then everybody, take a seat because it's now time for detention or as I like to call it me time! Now you all already know the rules here and if you don't then just read them off the board!" Perry shouts out, before starting a stop watch. "No talking! No cell phones! No…" Spike starts shouting out. "What'd you think you're doing?" Perry asks Spike. "What the fuck does it look like, I'm trying to read the board like you said since I don't know any of the rules." Spike responds. "Watch the language small fry and read them to yourself!" Perry shouts. "Taller than you" Spike growls out. "What was that?" "Nothing." Spike says, seeing the look Bree gives him, which is somewhere between disbelief and constipated like she wants to laugh.

"No laptops. No Snacks." Spike continues. "What did I just say?!" Perry shouts out in frustration. "I'm reading them to myself now, notice how I'm not shouting." Spike says. "Yeah, notice how I'm not amused." "Are you ever amused? And besides I'm getting to the best part now, let me just say it and I promise I won't say another word." Spike says. "Fine! Just say it and stop talking!" "No hope." Spike says, reading off the last rule on the board. "Okay now finally…" *tap* *tap* *tap* Spike starts tapping on the desk. "Ugh what now?" Perry asks Spike who just shrugs his shoulder before continuing. *tap* *tap tap* *tap*

"What're you trying to pull here?" Perry asks again, this time Spike puts his finger around his mouth, making a zipper motion from side to side. *tap tap* *tap tap tap tap tap* "Urrrgghhhhhh!" Perry growled out in frustration, and only after the first 5 minutes of detention.

**(30 minutes later, after Bree super speeds Spike home…)**

"Ahh home at last." Spike says throwing himself back on the couch. "Yeah we would've been here sooner too if you didn't get detention." Bree points out. "Hey that wasn't my fault, the teacher's at school are too sensitive and if it weren't for me we would've been stuck there for the full 3 hours." Spike says smirking. "Yeah well… that's only cause you annoyed Perry into it. And how did you know tapping stuff was her weakness?" Bree asked. "Yeah well… Short story I had hacked into the school files a while back and found out she got fired from being a prison guard because she kept abusing people who banged against the bars in the prisoner's cell and it was fine when it was the prisoner's but apparently that also applies to new guards who do it too. I'm actually a bit surprised it worked though." Spike explains.

"Okay, anyways what did you do in the first place that even got you detention?" Bree asks, hoping Spike had a good reason for getting into… who was she kidding. "Nothing." Spike responds. "Nothing, as in you didn't do it or as in you didn't get expelled or suspended for whatever it was?" Bree asks again. "More like it wasn't anything that bad, I was just being honest." "What do you mean?" Bree asks now confused. "All I did was tell the teacher that I could not understand him well enough and if he could hire someone to speak more clearly and interpret him for me and everyone else who looked confused, it would be appreciated... but seriously I was a good kid before all that and I probably did want to learn but that old fuck couldn't talk at all." Spike explains. **(3)**

"Heh hahahaha. Really? Spike!" Bree asks laughing. "Yes really! And why do you say my name like I did something wrong?" Spikes asks. "Can you blame me?" Spike gave Bree a look that seemed to say he didn't, but all the emotion soon drained from his face. "Can you say the same after you're kissing me." Spike says instead of asking, before leaning into kiss Bree. Unlike the first time though, it was sweet and more gentle before Spike pulled away.

"So do you have any regrets, any second thoughts?" Spike asks. "Not about you and… wait, where is everyone?" Bree asks, suddenly noticing how silent the house is besides her and Spike. "I don't know but what were you gonna say before?!" Spike asks a bit hysterical at having Bree lose her focus on him. Bree then sees a note attached to the fridge

_**Bree **_

_** Hey I'm just writing this to let you know that me and Janelle are out, since I now have the money I need to take her out. And I already gave Adam some of the money since he keeps saying how I'll probably end up spending it all on Janelle, so he decided to go back to the arcade for something I don't know. So don't wait up or worry, or whatever if we're home too late okay.**_

_**-Leo**_

"Well at least now we won't be interrupted." Spike says, having read the note over Bree's shoulder. "Oh and what exactly would there be to interrupt?" Bree asks teasingly. "Whatever you want there to be, but first what were you gonna say before Adam and Leo disappeared." Spike responds leaning in closer, trapping Bree against the fridge. "I was just gonna say how I actually like the way you misbehave just because you can." "Heh there's a lot more I'd like to do just because I can." Spike says winking, making Bree blush.

"Hey Bree I wanna play a game." Spike suddenly says pulling away from Bree, who looks completely flustered. "Um okay… what exactly did you have in mind?" Bree asks, now even more confused than the first time Spike had left her flustered, which ended with her being locked in her capsule for hours. "Oh nothing too extreme, but when Adam was showing me all the prizes he won from the arcade the other day he told me I could borrow anything since I basically paid for it, plus since I found his bacon grill backpack. Anyways, while he was showing me some of the stuff I decided that I wanted to play with these." Spike says, opening one of the cabinets and taking out two nerf water guns, aiming one at Bree and tossing the other one to her.

"Ready…" Bree catches the water gun. "Set…" Bree points it back at Spike, before deciding to hide. "Go!" Spike shouts shouting at where Bree was just a second ago. "Hey, no bionics!" Spike shouts after Bree who hides behind the couch, while Spike is looking the other way. "I'm gonna find ya… Marco!" Spike shouts, heading back to where the elevator to the lab was. "Heh Polo!" Bree shouts back, before crawling to the other side of the couch. "Marco!" Spike shouts, a lot closer than Bree would've liked. "Polo!" "Ha gotcha." Spike says shooting where Bree was just a second ago.

"Dammit!" Bree grins, thinking of a plan to make Spike waste all of his water before she annihilated him. _'Wow where did those thoughts come from.' _Bree thinks to herself, surprising herself in wanting to take Spike down. "Marco! Marco! Marco!" Spike shouts out in a mantra, each time louder than the last. "Polo! Polo! Polo!" Bree shouts copying Spikes tone, before speeding towards the elevator. Having heard the elevator going down, Spike rushes towards the stairs in order to cut Bree off.

Spike quickly than grabs the straps he had used earlier to hang from the ceiling and climbed up, as he hears the doors to the lab open. Bree walking in and rushing over to the other end of the lab as Spike takes aim. "Marco." Spike says instead of yelling, waiting for Bree to notice him before he fired at her. Bree instantly jumping behind the counter closest to their capsule, barely managing to dodge the jets of water. Before she jumped back up on her feet and started shooting at Spike while backing away to the stairs where Spike came from. Spike managing to dodge Bree's spray of water by swinging with the straps around the lab, before jumping out and running after her. But not before almost slipping from the water on the floor.

"Grrr…" After climbing back up the stairs Spike and not seeing Bree anywhere, he shouts out "Marco!" again. "Polo!" Spike back on his guard as he tries to find Bree, not hearing her from upstairs or in the living room/kitchen. "Marco!" Spike repeats. "Polo!" Bree shouts even louder, this time Spike hearing her from outside. Going through the back, Spike walks over to the sliding glass door, where he sees Bree standing by the pool with her gun already aimed for him as soon as he opens the door.

"Give up?!" Bree shouts out. As Spike throws his hands up, still holding his water gun and sliding the door open. "Drop it or I'll open fire!" Bree warns. Spike throwing down his water gun pretending to surrender, before going off in a full sprint towards Bree. Who starts firing away at Spike and missing all of her shots as Spike continued dodging from side to side. Slowly but surely getting closer to Bree as she soon wasted all of her water, and Spike came right next to her and picked her up before jumping into the pool. "Ahhh!"

"Pppff what was that about?!" Bree asks as soon as she gets back on the surface, heading towards the edge of the pool to get out. "What neither of us was getting wet and it's more fun when you do, and cause I can." Spike says following closely behind. "Cause you can?!" Bree shouts, splashing water at Spike, unable to hold back a smile while she's getting out of the pool.

"Thought that's what you liked about me." Spike responds, pulling Bree back in with him with one hand. While his other hand grabs onto Bree's waist and he squeezes it a little. "Isn't that what you said to me?" Spike whispers as he kisses Bree behind my ear. Then he bites it. Bree moaning in response. Before Spike pulls his face away and latches onto Bree's neck, who moans in response, not really expecting Spike to come on to her.

" Yeah uh ah… Spike! I don't think it's a good… idea! To do… this here…" Bree tries to say feeling very hot, before Spike finally takes a pause. "Just not like this." Bree explains. "Oh don't worry babe, I don't plan on going any further before the first date." Spike says. "Hmmm are you sure about that?" Bree asks, testing Spike by teasing and grabbing his ass. "Yeah and like I said," Spike grabs Bree's hands off his butt and holds them instead. "not until the first date, where I can wine and dine you." Spike continues. "Aww sounds nice, Bree says now climbing out. "Yeah it will be." Spike agree's following Bree out, and to one of the lawn chairs close by with towels.

"Hey you never told me what you thought about double dating?" Bree suddenly asks while drying herself with a towel. "Hmmm, I thought I told you I don't want to share you." Spike responds. "What?! No, I meant a double date," Spike gives Bree a confused look "it's where you go out on a date and then meet up with another couple that's on a date." Bree continues. "Oh, yeah I don't know about that. But if it's what you wanna do that fine…" "Really?!" Bree interrupts, excited at the idea of actually being able to go out with others like normal teenagers. "On one condition." Spike says, stopping Bree in her excited haze. "What?" Bree asks.

"We have to have go on our own private date first, just me and you." Spike says. "Definitely!" Bree shouts in response. "Wait what're we gonna be doing?" Bree asks now curious. "Don't worry about it babe it's a surprise, but I know you're gonna love it." Spike responds. "Oooh come on, please just tell me." Bree says pouting. "Hmm nope." Bree then jumps up and tackles Spike down on the grass. Spike managing to catch her by her lower back before falling, pulling Bree closer to him, and kissed her. His lips crushed against Bree's with intensity, her response almost instantaneous. 'Well this is one hell of a way to start over. Hehe' Bree thinks to herself, before letting herself go into the kiss.

* * *

– **I don't think I did a good job with what Leo's shirt was trying to describe/predict (which would've been the water fight between Spike and Bree). I had just typed in google (image) water fight tshirts and I was like no, no, no, no, Yes! **

– **Sarah is just a random name I came up for my Ethan's girlfriend and who I'm also sure you'll probably meet later in the fic.**

– **That excuse was how I got in trouble when I first started in the 4****th**** grade and my teacher pretty much had it out for me since then, and hell I was such a dumbass back then. I mean seriously I didn't even know what sarcasm was, until my teacher used it on me! Teacher: Everyone say thanks a lot *insert name*! Me: Um… your welcome *shrugs shoulders* **


	6. Love You More

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut, sex scene, a lemon or whatever you guys call, I don't know which term I should use…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lab Rats, but you all already knew that right?**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Love You More**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

"If I hear that ball hit the floor one more time! I'm gonna crush it and replace it with your head!" Spike roars, annoyed after hearing Leo dribbling a basketball in the living room all day after school. "Yeah Leo why're you even dribbling in the house instead of the outside like at the park or something?" Bree asks. "Cause some older guys had kicked me off the court, so I had asked Adam to help me take them down at park but he said that I should work on my own skills instead, since he can't use his bionics in sports." Leo responded having stopped dribbling to hold the ball instead, incase Spike decided to follow through with his threat anyway. "Well then go tell Adam that he better be ready by the time I count to ten or I'm gonna give him a motherfucking reason to use his bionics!" Spike demands. "1!… 2!…"

"Actually I don't think…" Leo says taking a long pause to think before he ends up pissing Spike off even more. "3!... 4!..." Spike growls out, breathing harshly at Leo like a bull ready to charge. "You know what I think I'll go and do that!" Leo shouts, speeding walking backwards before tripping and then running to the elevator for the lab, ditching the basketball.

"Heh he." "What's so funny?" Spike asks, stopping his countdown (countup?). "Nothing just, I don't see how you can go from soft putty in my hands and then just hard and angry at Leo." Bree explains with a smile, nodding her head from side to side. "He was annoying me besides is it really that bad?" "Hmmm not really, to be honest it makes me feel very special." Bree responds. "Well you should feel that way all the time even when I'm not mad, cause you're always gonna be special to me." Spike says with a smirk, while leaning in closer to Bree. "He said he's too tired now." Leo announces, before nearly walking in on Spike and Bree. "Grrr I'll settle this!" Spike shouts annoyed now at being interrupted, again.

"Adam!" Spike growled out as he walked into the lab, finding Adam now hanging off of the same straps that Spike used to hang from the ceiling. "Oh hey Spike uh… can you help me get down from here." Adam said, nervous from Spike's tone. "Oh I'll let you down alright, I'll even make sure you break more than just an arm too! If you don't get your ass upstairs and ready to wipe the floor with those punk ass fuckers who kicked Leo off the court!" Spike roared, as Adam accidently cut himself loose, falling down in front of Spike, luckily managing not to hurt himself.

After Leo just walked into the lab. "Whoa Spike whooooaa, calm down now. I need Adam in one piece if I'm gonna beat the other guys off the court." Leo says as he gets between Spike and Adam. "Grrrrr!" Spike roars in Leo's face. "K you know what," Leo pauses and leans back as Spike gets more up in his face, daring him to just try to put him down, "I'm frail so, yeah, go ahead he's bionic." "Hey!" Adam shouts, not liking the fact that Leo was trying to convince Spike to hurt him instead of Leo. "Well it's true…" "Enough! I don't care whose weak or tired, I'll knock you both out if you don't stop your complaining and get your ass's out on the court!" Spike roared, both Adam and Leo just standing frozen in fear, hoping Spike might leave them alone if they didn't move.

"Since when does it matter to you when people pick on Leo?" Adam asks. "Since I've been out longer than I need to be, hearing all this bullshit! It's driving me crazy!" Spike roars. "Well I… I'm just saying, uh, why don't you just beat 'em up instead?" Leo asks nervously. "Cause, Davenport says I have to be good or I'll end up somewhere locked away till Chase comes back." Spike growls out, looking slightly calmer than before. "Oh so what you're saying is that you… can't do anything bad?" Leo asks cautiously, hoping that it might mean he has nothing to fear from Spike. "Not unless I feel like it might be worth it!" Spike shouts angrily. _'There goes that plan'_ Leo thinks to himself as Adam runs out of the lab, taking Leo's basketball. "I'll meet you outside Leo!" Adam shouts back.

Bree then walks into the lab, "What's going on?" Bree asks, noticing the terrified look on Leo and Adam's face from when he ran past her to the elevator. "Nothing, Adam and Leo were just leaving. Right Leo?" Spike says calmly, making Leo wonder why Spike doesn't seem to lose control around Bree, as he looks between the two of them. "Uh, yeah we were just on our way and just leave you two alo- wait… why do you guys want us out of the house, all of a sudden?" Leo asks, suddenly starting to think everything through with different scenarios on what might be happening.

"Hey Leo, I found your nose." Spike states. "What'd you just say?" Leo asks, not sure if he heard Spike right. "I said I found your nose." Spike repeats, smiling at Leo's confused expression. "… Where?" Leo asks unsure if he wants to know what Spike is trying to imply. "On the ground under my foot after I rip it off your face! If you don't know how to keep out of my business!" Spike growls out, leaning towards Leo, who leans away in fear.

"Okay gotcha, don't ask don't tell! Uh, gotta go now! Good luck Bree!" Leo shouts as he tries to get away, running past Bree towards the elevator. "Don't worry Leo!..." Bree shouts after him as he runs out of the lab. And then when Spike and Bree hear the front door slammed shut, they both suddenly just break out laughing. "Haha did you see… heh their faces?!" Bree shouts through fits of giggles. "heh heh yeah, nice acting babe." Spike responds between giggles as well. "You weren't so bad yourself." "Alright so… we should probably get ready now." Spike says, Bree nodding in agreement as she rushes to her capsule to change for their date as Spike leaves to get ready as well as give Bree some privacy.

"So how long do we have?" Bree asks as she gets in the passenger side, with Spike closing the door behind her before getting in the driver's side. "I'd say three, maybe four hours." Spike says before leaving Bree alone in the lab to get ready. _'Oh wow this is really happening.'_ Bree thought to herself as she changed quickly in her capsule, as she started putting on her make-up.

* * *

"We're here." Spike announced as he opened the passenger side door to let Bree out, as he held his hand out for her to take as the valet went to park the car. "Shall we go in?" Spike asked, opening the front door for Bree as he still tried to act like a gentleman, while Bree just nodded in response unable to hold back a smile at Spike's effort. Swiftly, her date clasped their hands as they headed into the restaurant. She tried to hold back her rosy cheeks but she was sure it was too late. _'Why am i suddenly so nervous? Snap out of it Bree!_' "We have a reservation," Spike told the waiter. "It should be under Davenport," he said.

"Right this way sir," the waiter said and they followed him to their table, two seats next to a big window that's seemed to outlook the whole city below. The waiter left once they were situated and Bree took a deep breath. _'Stay focused. Don't let your emotions take control.'_ "Nice view," Spike said his voice so deep, luxurious, and velvety. "Yeah." Bree responds, noticing how Spike was looking at her instead of out the window. They were silent then. After a few minutes the waiter came back and took their drink orders and gave them the menu. "So what're you gonna get?" Spike asked. Bree had almost jumped, she just about forgot he was with her and where she was. "I think I'll get the Spaghetti." Bree answered. "I'll get a steak," he said.

Bree then twirled her ponytail, nervously waiting for the waiter to come back so it wasn't so awkwardly quiet. Finally he came back and took their orders, then left once more. "You look nice," Spike said suddenly, his gaze resting intently right on Bree. She felt herself go beat-red. "Tha... I'll be right back!" she said as she rushed to the restroom. _'Damn it, Bree! It's just Spike!'_ Bree thought to herself as she looked around, seeing no one else in the bathroom.

Bree had known him ever since she was young, after Davenport had installed him. She'd always thought of him as a lot of fun, though she never liked to admit it, but why was she getting so nervous now? Especially after she had already made everything official after she and Ethan broke up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; her shirt was dark blue with a pretty floral design, her skirt was a dark fade and short, she had on black tights, her hair was tied up in a ponytail which was curled, and she had on a bit of mascara and the tiniest bit of blush, which she now realized she should have never put on. Bree then straightened up before reminding herself.

It's just Spike...

"Bree?..." "Huh?" Bree asked, quietly and sharply. "Are you okay? You look like you're gonna throw up?" Spike asked concernedly. _'Ohmygod you can't be serious!'_ She brushed some hair out of her face. "Oh no, no! I'm fine... So uh, have you been studying for our final exams?" Bree asked, quickly trying to change the subject and save herself anymore embarrassment. "Huh? Oh, eh, some I guess. You know me and books don't get along that well, besides I don't really have to when I have Chase's brain." Spike responded.

Bree smiled. He did need to study though, they were about to graduate into sophomores, they had to pass their final exams. Their food came then, it was favorishly good. About halfway through the meal Spike said, "How's yours? Can I try?", then before Spike could receive an answer he reached his hand across the table and took a bit of Spaghetti. He chewed it slowly. Bree huffed, appearing to be mad, but not truly so. "Can I try yours then?" Bree asked playing along. "Sure," Spike said, swiftly cutting a piece of meat for her, sticking it with his force and putting it in front of her mouth. _'He's feeding me! Omigod! NO! Calm down!'_ Bree thought to herself as she bit off the meat and chewed. "Good," she said.

Once they were finished with dinner they were in front of the restaurant once again. "Thanks for dinner," Bree said. "Yep, so what do you wanna do now?" Spike asked before responding for Bree, "Hmmm, take a leisurely ride around the city?" He smiled his crooked smile. "Lady's choice," he said as he took Bree's hand and started leading her down the street as she nodded her head. Bree enjoying the breeze in her hair but most of all, being able to hold Spike's hand in public during their walk.

After about 10 minutes of walking they found themselves in front of a fountain in what looked like a miniature park. They walked up to the fountain and looked into the water, showing their side-by-side reflection. Spike then reached into his pocket, "Here, make a wish." Bree smiled. _'How many times have I smiled tonight?'_ She took the coin and held it with both hands, close to her chest, before she looked at Spike and then back at the penny. She made her wish, and then flicked it with her thumb into the fountain. They continued their night ride then. "So you gonna tell me your wish?" Spike asks. "Nope." Bree responded as she sat down on the edge of the fountain, Spike sitting right next to her.

"Okay then, do you wanna at least tell me why you're suddenly so quiet?" Spike asks. "What'd you mean?" _'Oh please don't tell me it was that bad.' _"Well you kept on zoning out and really you just looked uncomfortable, and I'm not saying the date was bad hell we're still on it heh. But I was just asking if it's I don't know something I did? Or said?" Spike asks, looking completely unsure if whether or not Bree wanted to even be with him all of a sudden. "No! Spike it's nothing like that. I just kinda got caught up in the moment, sort of… I don't know it was just… Okay look if someone had told me before Chase glitched that I would have fallen for you and be your girlfriend, I probably would've beaten the shit out of 'em," Bree explains as she tries to find the words to tell Spike how she feels, "and to be honest I guess while we were back at the restaurant it just hit me."

"How real this is and really it's more surreal to me than anything, you know like, I never expected this but I'm really glad it's happening. Cause if anything I feel like it's too good to be true and I'll wake up and… you're not there." Bree explained. "Wh-" Spike started before Bree interrupted saying "And this whole time I've been trying to play it cool without scaring you off or putting you in a situation you didn't wanna be in, or just put you through anything that would…" Spike interrupting Bree this time by silencing her with a kiss, before responding "If anything, the more you put me through the more it makes me wanna come back to you Bree."

"What do you mean?" Bree asks, feeling more relaxed. "Well for starters, remember when we first met?" Spike asks, instead of answering. "Yeah I think so… wait what does this have to do with anything?" "Getting there, now like I was saying… What did you see when we first met?" Spike continues. "Um… just some guy who seemed really angry and loud." Bree answers looking away confused, unsure of how to respond.

"And what about now?" Spike asks. Bree then looks back into Spike's eyes, "Well honestly… I think I love you, I know I have these really strong feelings for you and that I've never felt like this before with anyone. And this might sound cheesy but I feel like you're all I need, I don't need anything or anyone else as long as I have you, you make me feel complete. You know what I mean, right?" Bree asks.

"Spike, say something?" Bree asks instead of saying, nervous at what Spike's reaction might be after possibly coming on too strong on their first date. "Yeah, sorry I'm just taking all of this in." Spike responds. "And?" Bree asks cautiously for Spike to continue. "Aaannnnd," Spike drawls out just to tease Bree "all I can say is that you're more than what I could ever want or need, in fact you're all I have." Spike continues. "Really, but what about the others? Davenport? Tasha? And the rest of the family?" Bree asks, trying to see if Spike meant just her or the whole family. "They don't matter as long as I have you." Spike responds.

"Do you mean that?" Bree asks, not being able to stop herself from gushing at Spike's confession. "Of course I do, I mean really what is it that they see me as besides an alter-ego that just causes trouble and is always mad." Spike says as he looks down, suddenly interested in his hands. "They don't think of you like that." Bree says leaning closer to Spike as she grabbed onto his hand to hold, as he looks up to give her a skeptical look. "Okay maybe Leo, but that's only cause you scare him. And what about Davenport, huh. He trust's you. I mean why else would he have left you alone with us at the house?" Bree asks, trying to prove her point.

"Alright, I'll give him some credit… and I guess Tasha's not that bad, once you get pass the whole no-personal-boundaries thing." Spike responds. "Heh, trust me you have nooo idea." Bree said as she leaned more into Spike, if that were even more possible. Before giving him a quick peck. "So you really mean it, that no matter what I do… you'll just want to keep coming back?" Bree asks. "Hell yeah, not matter what you throw at me." Spike answers. Then you don't mind it if I ask to go back to the house and finish what you started?" Bree asks, teasing Spike to see how far he'd like to go. "Yeah babe, let's go." Spike says before grabbing Bree's hand again as they walk to the car.

* * *

"Are Adam and Leo back yet? It's getting kind of late." Bree asks as Spike pulls her into his lap. "I don't know… but if they were they'd be locked out… since I got all the keys to the house." Spike responds while kissing Bree. Bree forgetting about the subject as she covered Spike's lips with hers, losing herself in the moment of passion. Her arms going around Spike's neck before she let her right hand travel down to Spike's groin. Spike let out a soft moan of pleasure as Bree massaged his member. He wrapped both arms around Bree's waist and his hands went down to her butt, and started to massage her ass in return. Spike broke the kiss and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want to rush anything."

"I am completely sure of this. Though it will be weird doing it in the car." Bree answered as she was still massaging Spike's genitals. Before leaving the car, with Spike following closely behind as she led him to the living room. Bree started to unbutton Spike's shirt as Spike's hands went up Bree's back to the zipper on her dress. Spike pulled the zipper down and the dress came down to reveal Bree in her only her panties. Bree then brought Spike's hands up to her firm globes and started to massage them. He was surprised that Bree wasn't wearing a bra. She had to be at least a C-cup maybe even a D.

Spike's was getting more aroused with the moans that his girlfriend was making and just before Bree could pull his pants down, he reached into his pocket with his right hand and pulled out a small package. Bree also removed Spike's boxers with his pants. They go to the nearby bed in the room, still oblivious to their surroundings. Spike then placed his mouth on one of Bree's breasts and started to suck on the pink nipple, while his left hand was massaging the other orb and his other hand went down into her cotton panties and started to rub her womanhood. Bree's moans became louder as she fell back onto the couch and brought Spike with her.

Bree couldn't believe the pleasure that that was wracking her body. She never imagined that she would feel as good as she was right now. Bree let out a loud squeal of pleasure as her hips bucked. _'That must've been my clit that he touched.'_ Spike's hand then started rubbing the little nub and Bree no longer had control of her actions. She now moaned continuously and suddenly Spike stopped. Bree was disappointed at first until she saw that Spike had opened a package and taken out a condom. Bree then took the rubber and started to place it on his erect member. She rolled the rubber onto his hard shaft, as she took the sight of Spike's member in which looked to be about 7-8 inches.

"Looks like you're ready." Spike commented, noticing how wet Bree's panties looked as he laid her back on the couch. He ripped the panties off and threw the tattered remains to the floor. He noticed that Bree shaved her pubic region but didn't bother to comment. He placed the head at Bree's entrance and started to push in. When Spike reached a barrier, he held Bree's hand tightly. "This will hurt," he warned and pushed in with all his might.

Bree let out a loud shriek as a searing pain came over her body. Spike had just taken her virginity and she had taken his. She squeezed Spike's hand hard as she closed her eyes, as Spike tried to soothe her. Soon the pain is gone and she can feel the pleasure of being filled with Spike's member inside her. "Please continue, Spike." She begged. Spike started to pull out slowly and as he was almost out, he shoved himself back in. He continued the process until he got a rhythm going and he started to go fast. "Oh, yes, Spike. Keep going." Bree screamed out. She loved the feeling of Spike ramming into her pussy. Sweat was pouring out as her body glistened in the moonlight. Bree then wrapped her legs around Spike's waist as tight as she could. "Harder, faster." Bree moaned as Spike applied to her request.

Spike was in heaven. Bree's tightness was sending waves of pleasure over his body. He rammed his cock into her tight pussy over and over until he stopped for no reason. "I am going to pleasure you real good Bree." He raised Bree's hips off the couch, as he stood tall on his knees with his hands holding her butt. He resumed pulling out and shove himself back in deeper than before, allowing his cock to hit Bree's G-spot more directly.

Bree's eyes widened with the latest sensation. The pleasure that she felt before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Her continuous moans now became loud squeals. She felt herself getting hotter as Spike was ramming even faster. "Spike!.. I'm not… gonna. Last. Much longer!" Bree said in between gasps of pleasure. Her breathing became more labored and she now felt a warm bubbling feeling from her belly. Spike could now only hear the squeals that his lover was making. Bree's pussy now had a tighter grip on his member. He felt that both his and Bree's climax was approaching. His hips were crashing into Bree's at an incredible rate. He soon couldn't control himself and screamed out Bree's name as he came.

Bree then collapsing on top of Spike as she indulged herself in her high. Spike pulling her close as they held onto each other. After recovering from his high Spike noticed that Bree was falling asleep, from exhaustion and gently flipped her over slowly so she could lay on the couch comfortably as he picked up the remains of their clothes that were still on the floor. Throwing away the used condom as he went down to the lab to grab Bree's pajamas for her to sleep in as well as his own. Spike then went upstairs, having changed in the elevator before going over to Bree as he tried slipping her into her pajamas. "Aauuuowwwhh" Bree yawns. "What're you doing Spike?"

"I'm trying to make us both a little decent if we're gonna sleep on the couch, wouldn't want Adam or Leo seeing us together naked would we." Spike says. "Eww alright but can you help me?" Bree asks with a lazy pout. "Hmm nope." Spike teases. "Auuuwww" "Alright" Spike caves, not being able to really say no to Bree. "Yay." Bree says tiredly as she lifts her arm for Spike to slip on her shirt for her. After getting Bree fully dressed, Spike then joins Bree on the couch as he wraps his arms around her waist while she pulls up a blanket for them as they begin fall into a blissful sleep. "Hey Spike?" "Hmmm" Spike hum's. "Love you." Bree says. "Love you more, now go to sleep." Spike responds as he pulls Bree closer to his chest.

**(Sometime Later…)**

"See I told you this was it." Leo says as he opens the front door. "Well how was I supposed to know that when it's dark outside." Adams responds as he walks. "You'd still get us lost even if there was daylight!" Leo shouts oblivious to the sleeping bionics on the couch. "Ew what's that smell?" Adam asks holding his nose, ignoring Leo's question as he walks to the kitchen. Leo then making a face at the mysterious odor, as he then noticed Spike and Bree on the couch.

"Hey Adam," Leo announced as he stared at Spike and Bree just resting peacefully on the couch. "What?" Adam asks, already by the fridge restocking the grill on his backpack with more bacon. "Do you think Bree and Spike are a couple?" Leo asks, as he turns his head sideways and then straight, still looking at Spike and Bree, trying to make sense of the strange behavior between them lately. Adam then walked up beside Leo to see for himself, having a confused look on his face before suddenly getting an idea. "Leo! Get the camera quick or your phone or something!" Adam shouts in excitement. "Shhh quiet you'll wake them up." Leo whisper-shouts back at Adam, already figuring out what he was thinking. Quickly grabbing his phone, Leo starts taking pictures of the two sleeping bionics. Smiling now at the different ideas they could use to blackmail Spike with if he tried anything with them again. Before they both walked away to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hellllloooooooo! Hello there Fuzzy's Buddy's, missed you. Anyways it's been a while I know and I hope you like this chapter, cause as far as the beginning goes I wasn't entirely sure how to start so hopefully you'll still like it (I just can't seem to stop second guessing myself and especially with the editing and re-editing, so who knows maybe it's just me). And you know lately I feel like I've made Spike just a little too… sweet, so I've decided to bring back just a bit of that mean mofo that I know we all love, right? (even if he was acting in this chapter). But anyways I've just been a bit depressed and lazy/busy with my stupid schedule, so can I just say real quick that I HATE BEING A GROWN UP… but I'm getting over/working on it (slowly but surely) and I'll get on the next chapter ASAP! (And yes on a side note for those who don't know, sex stinks when it comes to smell!) But overall please pretty pretty please tell me if this was any good in the reviews, incase if I might need to change something. Thank you.**


End file.
